Phantom Knight
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: Not long after the events of PP, a new enemy threatens to destroy all that Danny holds dear. What'll happen when the lich gets involved?. A Danny Phantom/Highschool of the Dead, World of Warcraft (Wrath of the Lich King) crossover.


I do not own Danny Phantom, Highschool of the Dead, or World of Warcraft!

* * *

Things around Amity Park were looking wonderful. It had been almost a year since the events concerning the Disasteroid, and since Danny had signed a truce with the ghosts, there had been no trouble at all. Danny and his friends were allowed to continue their education as normal. Well... As normal as you can get when one of your classmates also happens to be the town Mayor.

Danny sat atop the school with his girlfriend, Sam Manson. They were currently on lunch break.

"Hey, Danny! Can we join You up there?" a familiar voice called.

Danny peered down and noticed his long time best friend, Tucker Foley, and Tucker's girlfriend, Valerie Gray.

"Sure!" Danny called back. He stepped away from the ledge and raised his arms. "I'm going ghost!"

A white ring appeared around his body and separated going head to toe, turning him into Phantom.

Once completely transformed, Danny flew down towards his friends and carried them up to the roof. He then changed back to normal and took his seat between Sam and Tucker.

"Any plans for after school today?" Danny asked his best friend

Tucker shook his head. "No time today. I might've been procrastinating all week, and now there's paperwork stacked a mile high back at the office."

Danny laughed. "Too bad. I was thinking we could all head over to the theater and catch a movie."

Tucker narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Danny rubbed his chin. "They've got a new Robot Attack movie out. Darn. I know that series is your favorite too."

Tucker was shaking in place now. He tackled Danny and started mock punching him in the chest. "You asshole!" he cried.

Danny was laughing the entire time and the girls were giggling in amusement at their antics.

They were interrupted when a rattling noise came from the gate at the school entrance. The gate was new, having only been installed month ago.

The four teens stared down and saw a strange man rattling the gate door.

"Who could that be?" Valerie asked.

"It looks like the shop keeper from that jewelry shop that opened two weeks ago." Tucker commented.

"Oh yea. I remember I went with you that day."

"What's he doing? He's acting strange."

Danny meanwhile was analyzing the man. Of course he did this with everyone, now; a habit he'd assumed from his ghost duties.

The man's skin was dark gray, and he had blood staining his jeweler uniform. Danny's eyes narrowed. Something was very wrong here.

Sam hit his shoulder. "Go see what he wants!"

Danny shook his head. "No. Something is telling me we should avoid this person. My ghost senses are screaming at me to stay away."

"It looks like the coach is going to check it out." Valerie suddenly put in, gesturing to the track coach who was running over to the man.

"Good old Mr. Nebbley. He'll take care of it." Tucker smiled.

Danny wasn't too sure. He inwardly wished the coach would just ignore the man.

Mr. Lancer walked out to see what was going on as well. Not long ago he'd been made principle of the school, which had made him a lot more pleasant for the time being.

Mr. Lancer brushed past the coach. "Sir, this is private property. You need to leave."

The man only groaned in response and rattled the gate more roughly.

Mr. Lancer grabbed the man roughly by his shirt. "I said, you need to leave."

Mr. Nebbley stepped towards him. "Surely there's no need for all this violence, Mr. Lanc-"

They were cut off as the stranger suddenly bit down on Mr. Lancer's arm. Blood sprayed all over them and the gate. Mr. Lancer fell backwards, holding his bleeding arm and screaming in agony. The wound was beginning to turn black.

Danny and his friends stood watching with wide eyes. They all wanted to help, but they were in so much shock that they found themselves unable to move.

Sam was the first to find her nerve. "Mr. Lancer!" she screamed.

Now, they had all had problems with Mr. Lancer in the past, sure. But that didn't mean they wanted to see the man die.

Sam was about to jump down when Danny grabbed her arm. "Let go! We have to help him!"

Danny shook his head. "Sam I've never seen anything like this! This isn't just some ghost we can rush into battle against!"

"It's a zombie!" Tucker finally managed to shriek.

Danny and Sam's eyes both widened. Why hadn't they recognized it before?! The groaning. The darkened skin. The blood.

Danny's eyes flashed towards Mr. Lancer in horror as he started to take on these very traits.

By now, Mr. Nebbley had rushed to Mr. Lancer's side, followed by some of their classmates. Among them was Dash and his troop of lackeys.

 _What do we do?!_ Danny thought to himself. If this really was the start of an apocalypse, then he knew the virus would already be spread far too much for him to do anything. All he could hope to accomplish would be finding a small band of survivors and hiding out in base after base.

They all watched as Mr. Lancer's corpse suddenly shot forward and bit into Dash's throat. And then... Carnage.

Mere seconds after Dash was bit, almost the entire football team had been turned.

Sam punched Danny in the cheek. "Do something! Don't just stand there! Fight!"

Danny's eyes widened as the hit connected, and he snapped out of his stupor. He raised his arms and transformed himself into Phantom once again.

His first action was to hit Mr. Lancer in the chest with a high powered Ecto-beam. The beam went straight through his chest, but didn't take him down. _How do I kill him?_

"Destroy his head, Danny!" Tucker shouted.

Danny frowned as he stared at the shambling corpse of his long time teacher. Blasting a hole through his chest had been difficult enough on his conscious. He closed his eyes and threw another blast, this time he hit Mr. Lancer's head, and it exploded. Danny flew back a ways towards his friends, trembling badly.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"I- I've never killed a human before." he whimpered.

"Danny. Those- those things. They're not human anymore. They're not the people we grew up with anymore." Sam tried to convince him, as she turned away from the remaining undead.

"N- no. I can't. I can't." he stuttered. Tears were running down the sides of his face as he fought with his obsession. The very thing that made him who he was now. He fell to his knees, having a sort of fit.

Screams started ringing through the air about the school. They turned around as more of the corpses came onto the roof by using the stairs.

This time Valerie took care of it. She pulled the ecto-ray she always carried around with her from its holster and started blowing their heads off. Tucker was standing back, terrified, while Sam was looking for something she could use to fight.

They stopped as three other teens ran up. Danny recognized them as some of the new transfer students that had come here.

"We need to make a barricade!" the gray haired one ordered.

The other two nodded and used whatever they could to barricade the entrance.

The gray haired one looked over at them. "You three! Come help!"

Sam and Valerie looked at each other and nodded before running over to help. Danny and Tucker eventually did so as well.

"What are your names?" Sam asked.

"I'm Hisashi. This is Rei and Takashi." The gray haired one introduced.

"I'm Sam. This is Valerie, Danny, and Tucker." Sam introduced.

"Woah. As in Danny Phantom?" Takashi asked.

Danny nodded numbly, staring at nothing.

Hisashi sat down against the railing.

Valerie's eyes trailed to the bandage on his arm. "What happened?"

"I was bit." he admitted, coughing up a bit of blood.

"I assume you already know what's going to happen?" she asked.

Hisashi nodded quietly.

"No. Nothing is going to happen. He's going to be fine." Rei protested.

Takashi was staring away, much like Danny was.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

Hisashi looked over at Takashi. "Takashi. Will you do something for me?"

Takashi looked over at him. "What is it?"

Hisashi pointed at the railing. "Help me... over the rail. The impact from the fall should smash my head."

"What are you saying?!" Rei exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM! I want to be myself... until they very end." he said, coughing up more blood, and groaning in pain.

"Alright." Valerie stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" Rei asked, moving in front of Hisashi protectively.

"Carrying out his wish. If he doesn't want to die to become one of them, then he should have that right." Valerie told her without emotion.

"You can't!" Rei shouted.

Hisashi laid down, his movement weakening.

"Hisashi?" she asked in a small voice.

His breathing had stopped completely. Rei let out a sob and hugged him.

"Get away from him." Takashi ordered.

"He's fine! He's not turning!" she cried.

Valerie looked at Tucker, and he nodded.

Tucker moved over and pulled Rei up, holding her in place.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, just as Hisashi's corpse started to sit up. "He's fine! Don't do it! Please!"

Takashi grit his teeth. "This is the way things are, Rei. It's happening. There's nothing we can do about it. It's happening!" he screamed and brought his bat down on Hisashi's head, crushing it. Rei screamed as he did.

Takashi placed a small cloth over Hisashi's crushed head, to cover it.

Rei was trembling. She knocked Tucker back away from her. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "You didn't have to do that! I didn't ask you to save me!"

"He would have bitten you." Takashi said without any emotion.

"How do you know that? Are you some kind of expert?" she screamed. "I get it. You actually hated Hisashi. You hated him because he was dating m-" she didn't get to continue as Valerie slapped her across the face.

"That's enough! We're all having a hard time. We've all had to put down people we knew and cared about! Friends. Past lovers. You can either stand up and fight, or you can roll over and die. That might sound harsh to you, but I'm not going to risk my life trying to defend someone who doesn't even want to live." the ex-ghost hunter snapped.

Rei was staring at her in shock.

Takashi walked over to the barricade.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Well. You obviously don't want me here anymore. So I'm gonna go crush as many as I can." he said.

"No. You can't do that. You can't take on that many by yourself." she whimpered and tried to stop him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't go. Please. Please don't leave me."

Takashi sighed and wrapped her up in a hug.


End file.
